ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deuterium Synthesizer
Deuterium is not heavy water!!! Deuterium is heavy hydrogen! >_< In fact it is the isotope of hydrogen that has 1 proton, 1 neutron and 1 electron. --Bartserk Deuterium = hydrogen. The most readily available source of vast quantities of hydrogen is in water; deep sea water. Heavy water is made from oxygen and one or two atoms of deuterium. --Einstein9073 05:52, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Deuterium is an isotope of hyrdrogen that has one proton and one neutron in its nucleus as opposed to the usual single proton. Since H. (H Dot) so readily combines or dimerizes with other hydrogen atoms, we almost always find it along with another hydrogen atom as H2. Deuterium is known as 2H or D to distinguish it from the hydrogen molecule we're so used to seeing on Earth. Heavy water, or D2O, contains two deuterium atoms combined with a single oxygen atom and is created under great pressure. Tritium, (3H or simply T) yet another relatively common isotope of hydrogen, exists as a radioactive element, since the second neutron in its nucleus makes it inherently unstable. --m0nde 05:52, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Inconsistencies in deuterium production calculations If you are not getting expected results from a calculation for your deuterium output, remember that the fusion reactor uses deuterium, and will skew the results. Missing formula Yeah, they're gone. If I click the "math" link, I get a 404. EDIT: Nevermind, they're suddenly back. Production Formula Wrong The formula was wrong and should be 2 times what it ended up coming. I started to edit the table, but I do not have time to finish it. If you don't believe me, just look on your OGame Deuterium Synthesizer and it will show different values than most of the table on here (I fixed some already). : I don't agree and think the change should be reverted, What server and uni are you in? Could it be a 2x uni? Br4indead 22:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey all, I'm new to this and the game, but I was making some charts, and this formula did not work for me. I had to use ROUNDDOWN(10*Lvl*(1.1^Lvl)*(1.35-.002*MaxTemp)). I'm in the Barym universe. It's the same basic thing, but using round down, and 1.35 instead of 1.28. I'm not running any reactors. My planets max temp is 5C. I just started, so I was able to see the virgin numbers. 17:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::: The formula for the redesigned universe is listed as Int(10\times\text{Level}\times 1.1^\text{Level})\times Int(1.36 - 0.004\times\text{Max. Temp}) in the Deuterium article, and as ( 10\times L\times {1.1}^{L} ) \times ( -0.002\times (MinTemp + MaxTemp)+1.36) here. Can someone please indicate which of these formula's is correct? Its the one with 0.004, not 0.002. Im designing an excel page, and .004 works. I was just calculating out the formula. I am on Electra so I multiplied the value by 4. I found that it was using ROUNDDOWN(10*Lvl*(1.1^Lvl)*(1.35-.002*(MaxTemp+MinTemp))) as the formula. I don't know if they meant to use AverageTemp and just forgot to divide, but that is how the formula works for me. 23:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Minimum or Maximum? I am looking at this article and I can't figure out if the "Production Value" table is referring to the minimum or the maximum temperature on the planet. This makes it difficult for me to determine how efficient the Deut Synth/Fusion Reactor combination would be on my planet. Can someone please explain better how the production value is determined based on minimum/maximum temperature, and maybe include the explanation in the article? Thanks. --The_Pirate-King :It's Max temp. Br4indead 16:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) redesinged uni's production changes Im in uni 42 english/british server I have a spreadsheet to track my deuteruim production. It seems that the rate changes from time to time, even thought the lvl of the mine stays the same. It's like it picks a random tempeture from the range of the planets temperture to calculate the production rate every so offten, not the average temp. if this is the case then it will be impossible to make a formula that is accurate. only on that give a possiblity of what it might be. 18:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Little Booger